Aftermath
by Prestige Productions
Summary: Ethel had ONE JOB: Kill. Unfortunately, a certain blonde decides to muck things up *ON INDEFINITE HIATUS*


_**Really wondering if anybody reads crossover fics. (Or at least mine)**_

 _ **I own neither RWBY nor Fairy Fencer F**_

Pain.

It was the one thing Ethel vividly recalled from her venture into the world known as Remnant for what was supposed to be a simple assassination job, but from the moment she had stepped through the strange gate of light that had brought the mostly silent Fencer and her Fairy partner Karin. The creatures of Grimm had proven to be a fierce foe at first, leaning to dive and dodge past the rolling attacks of the Boarbatusk were particularly annoying and had even caused her to tear one of the bunny ears in her hood.

But a perspective client had laid out a very hefty bounty for the extermination of a certain "Bad Element" that had taken up residence at an academy for those who hunted these strange black creatures, it had been close enough to where the gate of light had deposited the pair.

 _"You're still thinking about what happened back in that strange world aren't you?"_ Karin would appear beside the mostly silent Ethel, her expression becoming one of concern as Ethel's face became a noticeable glower. _"It's not like you to let yourself dwell on a lost target in such fashion, or perhaps you're angry for suffering such an awful defeat-"_

The blue-haired girl would hiss angrily as she remembered the battle in question, her blood surging as the adrenaline began flowing through her as her mind brought her back to the expansive amphitheater.

The target wasn't much to look at.

At first blush, the silver-maned young man shadowboxing on the floor below seemed visibly agitated at something as he bobbed and weaved as if he were dancing around an invisible enemy.

 _"Definitely nowhere near as aggressive as he was in the footage miss Schnee showed us, maybe this is something of a ruse?"_ Karin would speak this quietly as Ethel held her closely in her bow and arrow form while keeping the Faunus in her sights at all times without saying a word, even though deep down she was itching to leap down from the balcony and take him out as per her client's request.

"Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill." Ethel would mutter this quietly to her partner as she adjusted the sights of her sniper scope to keep her moving enemy in sights, beads of sweat now beginning to dot his forehead as his energetic flurry began to waver as his fists flew slower and less precise. _"It's time Ethel."_ Karin's soothing voice would be a stark contrast to the malefic grin crossing her partner's face as she leaped down in time to catch one of his fists in her hand, savoring the look of surprise on his face before shifting Karin into her spear mode and attempting to skewer her prey upon like meat on the kabob but succeeded in only scoring a glancing blow upon his arm as the wolf Faunus maneuvered out of the way and took a cautious leap away from Ethel.

"Who are you?" The amber-eyed Huntsman in training would start sniffing the air curiously, no doubt smelling the weird combination of disinfectant and soap upon her body. The life of an assassin and Fencer was never a pretty one and often lead to quite a few cuts and bruises, Karin would often be the one to mend those very wounds whenever they had a moment of peace. "WHAT are you?" Ethel would glower in annoyance before she felt the weight of Karin's spear leave her hands before manifesting her own presence into the empty amphitheater.

"Hello, my name is Karin." The pale-haired fairy would smile politely even as their silver-maned target balked in the wake of her rather cordial introduction, it wouldn't be the first time one of the quarry would be flabbergasted by her appearance. "And this is my trusted partner, Ethel." She would gesture to the shorter Fencer who was busy observing their prey's every little movement, even though he was still in bewilderment at their casual introductions before deciding to speak up suddenly. "Kill, kill kill." Ethel would say this aloud as the silver-haired Huntsman in training seemed a little unnerved by her actions, leaving it to Karin to translate the other woman's monosyllabic ranting. "Please allow me to translate: Ethel says she wishes to destroy you on behalf of our client, despite the fact that she herself bares no ill-will towards you personally speaking. A job is a job after all and there's money to be made."

The wolf-Faunus would blink in surprise as the fox-eared Fairy completed her translation of Ethel's word, his mouth agape momentarily before placing itself into a very neutral smile. "You really got all that from the word "Kill"? Seems a bit suspect if you ask me, but then again it's fairly obvious that the two of you aren't from around here in the slightest."

He would relax visibly even as Karin giggled happily, turning her gaze to her steely-eyed partner who seemed deadset upon preventing him from giving him a chance to escape from the area.

"He's quite the curious little thing isn't he?" She would be surprised as Ethel leaned over to whisper into her ear, a rare treat for the pale-haired Fairy as she often chose not to speak in front of her targets or leave it to Karin to do the speaking for her.

"This one is flighty, I say we kill him quickly and then turn his ears into gloves or something." The blue-haired Fencer was visibly irritated at the fact that they had already wasted so much time with conversation, back in their world she would have already jumped at the chance to attack him out of the gate and kill their prey quickly.

"Now now Ethel, that's a fairly rude thing to say. I bet this is the first time that our young friend here has seen a Fairy and Fencer, he's probably just startled at this." True to her words the silver-haired wolf had been carefully maneuvering his way towards the emergency exit behind him as Karin sighed internally before returning to Ethel's hands in her pistol form, the time for talking was clearly done as she felt the silent girl's killing intent rise as she began firing a few warning shots in his general direction with a twisted grin of satisfaction. "Kill kill kill, kill kill!" The hooded assassin could feel her muscles tense up in anticipation as her target seemingly resigned himself to battle as he raised his own fists to fight, Ethel would let out a small noise of happiness as he did so. She did always enjoy playing with her food beforehand.

 _"Ethel says you cannot escape, this place shall become your grave!"_

What had ensued afterwards was a very short-lived and anticlimactic throw down between the two of them as the target had resorted to using some sort of skill to telekinetically lift and throw objects at Ethel, easily dispatching the clutter like it was nothing before laying waste to him with her hands and feet. The red-eyed assassin would sigh contently as she remembered the brief moments of fire in his eyes before she would flatten him with a fist, even when her client decided to reveal herself to him during the course of their fight it did little to deter her from her ferocity. "Everything..was fine, I had him right there…then SHE had to go and ruin everything!" Karin could only place a comforting hand upon her partner's shoulder, frowning as she felt the tension rise as she was no doubt remembering the sequence of events that led to everything goes awry from the pair.

Ethel didn't anticipate the idea that somebody would come into the amphitheater after the beaten down Faunus (aside from their client, who had insisted upon being the one to deal the killing blow.) but it served to heighten her anticipation for a more even fight as she shifted Karin to her scythe mode and proceeded to charge towards the three newcomers with an emphatic and giddy "Kill!" before slashing at the trio and growling as the three of them would break formation in order to avoid her strike. The silent killer would take a brief moment to observe her enemies and quickly come up with a way to disable them quickly and efficiently: Firstly, there was a short black and red-haired girl wearing a red hood over what she suspected was some kind of uniform and brandishing a rather wicked looking scythe.

To her left was a raven-haired girl wearing a strange black bow and brandishing a sleek black blade as her eyes narrowed slightly, as if analyzing Ethel's intentions and movements. To the silent girl's right was a golden-maned and rather well endowed female who seemed to be readying a pair of gauntlets and giving the Fencer a cold stare, it was as if Ethel weren't facing down a human being at all. Instead seeing the blonde bombshell as a beast who was annoyed that her territory had been desecrated by an intruder, someone who deserved to be hunted, taken down, and eviscerated. _"This one could be troublesome, she's dying to fight..and who am I not to oblige her?"_

Ethel would be preparing to move toward the brawler and start clashing with the lioness, only to be interrupted by a sudden shout of panic before feeling the shock of a sudden burst of speed and power rush right by her as the hooded girl disappeared from sight. _"What in the world..?"_ The azure-haired Fencer could barely process what had happened leaving the raven-haired woman would take the opportunity to lash out and strike with her blade, only for the mostly silent assassin to feel the weight of the weapon in her hands change as Karin shifted modes to match things up better as blade met blade and the two leaped away from one another. Ethel would glance to the side to make sure her defenses were covered, the lioness's gaze was transfixed elsewhere.

"Don't worry about her, I'm your opponent right now!" The black bow wearing female would charge forth at Ethel, who seemed less then interested in her challenge as the red-eyed assassin easily parried her blow and connected with a wicked backhand.

Or at least she thought she did, only for the raven-haired swordswoman to roll away and seemingly disappear before lashing out with a spin kick which would be defected quickly followed by a strike from what appeared to be the other woman's scabbard of all things.

"Kill, kill kill kill!" Ethel was starting to get annoyed at this repeated attempt to derail her from the opponent she actually wanted to fight, instead of deciding to match this strange girl blow for blow and potentially waste time dealing with the appetizer when the main course was still very much distracted. _"I understand Ethel, let's wrap this up quickly."_ Karin's form would shift quickly to its more traditional bow and arrow as she lined up her shot, the yellow-eyed girl seemingly shocked at the fact that the Fencer's weapon was sentient. _"Activating Shooting Star."_

With that, Ethel would fire off a trio of ice-infused arrows towards her opponent who was quick to dodge the attack and speed forward to attack. The azure-eyed fencer would quickly sidestep a flurry of slashes and countered by changing forms and attacking with the scythe instead, using the weapon's curved blade to repel the raven-haired assailant and gain a setup for her follow-up attack as Karin seemed to hum to life as she too saw the same opening.

 _"Activating Waxing Crescent!"_ Ethel would leap forward as her weapon became encased in power, but the raven-haired Huntress was quick to see the blow incoming and leave behind a double to take the hit for her as she landed a quick but stiff kick to Ethel and sending her flying back as the azure-haired Fencer would snarl and returned to the bow and arrow as she fired off a series of shots at her fleet footed opponent.

 _"Activating Freezing Meteor!"_ Ethel would sneer as her opponent was caught off guard by the sudden blooms of ice pinning her to the wall as the Fencer shifted to her Knuckle mode and began to tee off on the raven-haired girl's body but not before sparing a quick glance to her golden-haired partner, who was busy trying to save her quarry from being flattened by a falling piece of marble on the dais. "Kill. Kill Kill, Kill Kill Kill!" With a smirk she would begin working over the other girl's abdomen like it was an Everlast punching bag, gleefully ignoring her screams of pain as the bruises began adding up.

"Ethel says _"You're partner doesn't seem too concerned with your well-being, so this should be doubly as painful for you!"_

The raven-haired female would cry out in agony as she felt her aura struggle to keep up with the sheer force of the stranger's blows, her teeth gritting as she tried to force herself free from the cold ice that was keeping her there. "You're not getting away with this, attacking students like us won't get you whatever it is you're looking for." Ethel would sneer before readying her fist for the final blow, even licking her lips at the taste of the impending satisfaction of a kill. But as she reared her fist back to let loose the final blow, her fist would be caught by an outside force and upon turning around to face her accuser. She would come face to face with the golden-maned lioness that she originally had set her sights, who seemed less than pleased at the feral smile that now adorned Ethel's face.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you picked the **WORST** day to piss me off!

 _ **This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I feel that the clash between Ethel and Yang deserves its own chapter. For those who may be wondering (and not petitioning a firing squad) this is a modified version of the events that take place during chapters 21 and 22 of my RWBY fanfic, Conversations.**_

 _ **One last announcement sports fans, with college classes fixing to start up again, updates are going to be limited to one fic per month (starting in September) so I'll be starting a poll so anyone curious enough gets to decide what I should do. All the incomplete fics will be in play, but one vote per soul is allowed.**_


End file.
